Memories
by Pinky5200
Summary: This is how two of my best friends became Mr. and Mrs. Friar. This is their story. One chapter's ended, but it really has just began. A chapter in their lives has ended but a new one is just beginning. I wish them both happiness. Though, they don't need it. Because I know, as well as everyone knows- Lucaya is strong.


Maya Hart is a popular girl. Gorgeous and beautiful in every sense of the word. To be more specific however, she's _Lucas Friar's_ girl. Know the name? Well, you'll know it soon. 'Cause anything that involves _Maya Hart,_ involves _Lucas Friar,_ too. The boyfriend, just so we're clear.

Now, these two have been my best friends since middle school. Everyone in our grade then, could tell that Riley, another one of my best friends, and Lucas would end up together; happily ever after. At the beginning of our Freshman year at John Adams High School, it all became clear to all of us that Riley and Lucas just aren't right for each other. In fact, Lucas said 'yes' when Maya asked him to be her boyfriend- _basically._ That's _basically_ what happened-

"Farkle!" A hand turned me by the arm and I smiled. "What are you doing out here, buddy?"

"Lucas." I greeted with a smile. "I was just telling you're family and friends a story-"

He chuckled lightly and smiled. "Sorry," He gave me a lopsided smile. "It's about to start so we should all get settled in."

"Oh, I almost forgot." I paused, giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Freak-Face. I'm ready when you are."

He simply smiled at the others and led me back inside. Not long after, the procession began.

* * *

 _"Maya...Hart..." The boy sang, leaning dangerously close behind the blonde. "Small world, isn't it?" He smirked. "What a coincidence for us to meet like this..." He began. "Now, shall we continue our conversation from earlier, then?" He asked._

 _The blonde snorted, closing her book. "Look." She turned to him with a glare. "I'm not interested, so will you just back off?" She turned around haughtily in her seat, waiting for the jock to go away._

 _"Whoa, now, Maya..." The boy began, leaning even closer than before. "There's a certain status quo about football players dating cheerlead-"_

 _Before the boy could finish his sentence, Maya turned to him and pushed him roughly by the face. "Listen." She hissed, sending death glares at the boy. "Matt." She spat. "I said I'm not interested, so just go away." She turned away, got up from her seat and moved besides Farkle who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. "Go bug some other girl..." She mumbled, eyes glued to the book in front of her._

 _The boy simply smirked, taking the seat the blonde had occupied earlier. "Maya," He began, still leaning a little bit towards her direction. "You're going to have to go out with me some-"_

 _"Well, that time's just not going to be any time soon, man..." A voice broke through the conversation, squeezing the football player's shoulder quite lightly. "Sorry, dude." He sent the boy a pity smile then looked over to his blonde friend, his smile and eyes softening._

 _Farkle, who had noticed this, looked back between his two best friends. "Lucas..." He trailed off, watching in utter amazement of the moment._

 _The boy grinned at him, before turning back to the jock at the seat beside him. "I think you'd have better chances with asking out Missy Bradford." He stated, looking over at the blonde once more, soft gaze and soft smile once more. "You alright, Maya?"_

 _The blonde sighed and turned to him with a small, forced smile. "Yep, Ranger Rick." She began. "I'm fine." She shrugged. "'Was just taking care of Matt..." She motioned towards the footballer with a hand._

 _The boy in question rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat. "Yeah, **cowboy**." He hollered mockingly. "We were just in the midst of setting up a date-" He glanced over at Maya. "Weren't we now?" He smirked. _

_Lucas clicked his tongue, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I don't think so, Matt." He began, eyes daring the boy. "Why don't you bother someone else?"_

 _The boy glared at him, pushing him lightly by the chest with one hand. "Why don't **you** bother someone else?" He said. "Maya and I **were** in the midst of a conversation..." _

_The Texan scoffed lightly, glancing towards Maya, who had her eyes glued at the two of them, caution written all over her face. "You are pushing it..." He sang, a frightening smile on his face._

 _"You know what," The boy began, taking a step towards Lucas, a smirk plastered on his face, as some sort of realization hit him. "If you wanted to screw the blonde so much, why didn't you just say so?" He chuckled. "I would've understood, man." His smirk widened. "I would've backed off..." He trailed._

 _Before Lucas could say or do anything, Maya stood between them, hands pushing the two boys apart. "Stop." She began lowly, glaring at the football jockey threateningly. "People are beginning to stare." She stated, nodding towards the new onlookers. "So if you two want to kill each other-" She looked at Lucas, pleading. "Go somewhere else."_

 _Matt took the blonde's outstretched hand and tugged her towards him. "Why don't you and I go somewhere instead, Hart?" He gave her a flirtatious smile._

 _Before the blonde could react, Lucas had tugged her away from the football jockey and hid her behind him, eyes blaring threateningly. "You know what, Matt?" He began incredulously, hand still entwined with Maya's, as he took a step towards the boy dangerously. "Why don't you just fu-"_

 _"Lucas!" Maya called from behind him, tugging on their entwined hands. "Don't..." She pleaded, lowly._

 _He looked at her with slight confusion. "He's harassing you, Maya." He stated, brows knitted with worry. "That's unacceptable." He said, glaring at the boy a few feet away from them._

 _The blonde sighed and frowned. "It happens..." She mumbled. "Somehow, it comes with being a cheerleader..." She mumbled lowly, avoiding her best friend's gaze. "Let's just go..." She finally looked up, eyes glued to his. "Please."_

 _Lucas couldn't help but stare back. If it wasn't for Farkle clearing his throat, it looked as if Lucas would have never looked away._

 _The Texan glanced at his still entwined hand with Maya's, giving it a light squeeze, before glaring momentarily at the footballer then looking at the boy genius who sat quietly on the couch. He forced a smile. "Let's go, buddy."_

 _And without a second thought or another moment let passed, Lucas marched out of the cafe._

 _With Maya in tow._

 _Hand in hand._

 _Farkle couldn't help but smile at the sight._

* * *

Chuckles and giggles erupted throughout the hall. I couldn't help but smile. "That's when it hit me." I said with a smile. "Lucas liked Maya." I couldn't help the grin. "And I've long since known Maya had had a huge crush on Lucas since the 8th grade." I paused, looking towards my best friends who chuckled with mirth. "After that, I figured that Lucas liked Maya just as much."

Aws and ohs erupted all throughout.

"But that's only the beginning of it." I said. "They didn't actually start dating until Sophomore year." I smiled as my blonde friend giggled. "It was when..."

* * *

 _The books dropped to the floor with a loud thud, as Maya struggled to free herself from the blond's hold on her wrist. "Let go of me, Ashton!" She hissed, trying to stop herself from getting dragged across the hall. "I said let go!" She yelled, glaring daggers at his back._

 _The blond looked at her, a glare apparent in his own eyes. "I just want to talk, Maya." He hissed lowly, his hand tightening around her wrist, as he tried to drag her behind him._

 _"You're hurting me!" She yelled, wincing in pain._

 _Before anything else happened, a familiar hand that belonged to a familiar pair of sea foam green eyes, tore away the boy's hand away from the girl's wrist. "Boy," The familiar voice chuckled dangerously. "You better have a good excuse.." He warned dangerously low, smirking incredulously at the boy in front of him. He turned to the girl behind him with brows knitted in worry. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, caressing her reddened wrist. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled, holding her hand and wrist gently in his own, before looking up into her eyes, locking gazes with her. "I should've come earlier."_

 _Her eyes searched his momentarily. "I'm fine..." She said quietly. "It just stings a little..." She looked at her reddened wrist. "But I'm fine."_

 _Lucas frowned before turning to the blond behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed, standing in front of Maya protectively, holding her good hand._

 _The boy glared at him and took a step towards the girl behind the baseball player. "I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend, Friar."_

 _Before the blond could come any closer, Lucas pushed him away roughly, eyes daring. "Don't even try to come anywhere near her." He pointed a finger at him threateningly._

 _"Oh, yeah?" The blond scoffed. "She's **my girlfriend** , Friar." The boy hissed. "Why don't you just go fu-"_

 _"Stop!" Maya yelled, peaking from behind Lucas, holding unto his arm, as she sent daggers towards the other boy's way. "You are **not** my boyfriend." She glared. "And there is **nothing** for us to talk about."_

 _Lucas observed the boy's reaction before speaking up. "You heard her." He stated, a hateful glare occupying his sea foam green eyes. "There's nothing to talk about."_

 _The boy glared at the both of them, but walked away._

 _Once the blond had gone away, Lucas turned to his best friend and sighed, before leaning down to pick up her discarded books. "You've got terrible taste in men..." He mumbled._

 _Maya looked down at him with a glare. "Don't start with me, Lucas." She spat, leaning down to help._

 _As soon as she got a hold of a book, it quickly dropped to the floor, as she took her wrist in her hand, wincing in pain._

 _"Maya," He called out, a bit alarmed, setting the books to one side, before sitting next to her. "Let me see.." He took her hand and wrist gently, trying to see if there were any fractures. He frowned. "I think it's sprained..." He said quietly, looking up and locking eyes with her, suddenly speechless._

 _The blonde couldn't help but bite her lip before losing herself in his gaze. She sighed. "Look," She began, reluctantly retracting her hand away from him. "We need to talk..." She said, standing up._

 _Lucas smiled, a tad confused, but following her as she stood up. "What about?"_

 _"Riley and I have been talking..." She began, eyes glued to the ground._

 _Lucas nodded in understanding, staring at her. "The Bay Window." He stated._

 _"I think you should stop."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Lucas?"_

 _He stared at her for a while, still thinking of what she had meant **exactly**. "What do you mean?" He asked, a frown marring his features. "What do you want me to stop?" He asked, chuckling incredulously._

 _Her eyebrows knitted into a frown. " **This**." She said a matter-of-factly. "You have to stop getting into my business." She looked frustrated. "Trying to thwart off crazy guys and crazy ex-boyfriends..." She stared into his eyes. "You have to stop.." She said quietly._

 _"What?" He asked. "Maya, why would you want me to stop-"_

 _"Because we're friends."_

 _"That's exactly what friends do."_

 _"No- it's- argh- it's complicated-"_

 _"What's so complicated about it-"_

 _"It's you- trying to save me-"_

 _"Because you need it-"_

 _"I don't-"_

 _"Ashton just gave you a sprained wrist!"_

 _"Well- It's- You **know** that's not what I meant-"_

 _"Then what **did** you mean-"_

 _"It's misleading!"_

 _"How is that misleading?!"_

 _"It's not to me, but to other boys-"_

 _"Why does that matter-"_

 _"Because I'm not your girlfriend!"_

 _"You're still my best friend!"_

 _"But I don't want that!"_

 _"Then what **do** you want, damn it!?"_

 _"I want to **be** your **girlfriend**!"_

 _Before the blonde even realized what she had said, Lucas had a goofy grin spreading on his lips. "What?" He asked, quite happily, trying and failing to bite back the smile on marring his lips. He raised his brows at her in amusement. "You **want** to be my girlfriend?"_

 _The blonde flushed instantly, glaring at him. "That's not what I said." She spat._

 _Lucas scoffed, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Sure it's not." He smiled. "No way Maya Hart, aspiring cheer captain, would want to be this cowboy's girlfriend." His smile widened. "Right?"_

 _The young lady blushed massively. "I-I didn't say that either..." She mumbled incoherently._

 _The Texan took a step towards her, the smile still unfaltering. "Well what is it?" He asked._

 _She looked up, shyly. "What if I do...?"_

 _He simply smiled. "Okay."_

 _"Okay?" She repeated._

 _"Yeah, okay." He smiled._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said okay, I'll go out with you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I said yes...does that make any more sense-"_

 _"That's not what I meant-"_

 _"What did you mean then?"_

 _"...I don't get it."_

 _"You asked me out." He grinned. "I said yes."_

 _Her eyes widened. "What?! When did I ask you-" She stopped mid-sentence as she dropped her hand from poking at his chest. "Ow!"_

 _Almost immediately, the look in Lucas' eyes turned into worry, as he cradled her wrist in his. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding her wrist gently. "It's sprained pretty bad..."_

 _She glared at him. "No, dur, Hee-Haw!"_

 _He looked up from her wrist and smiled. "Well," He began. "What do you want to do for our first date?" He lowers her cradled hand slightly, but holding it gently._

 _"What?" She stared at him incredulously. "If this is your way of asking a girl out, you suck-"_

 _"But you already asked me out." He smiled. "And I said 'yes'."_

 _"What? That's not what happened-"_

 _"Sure it is-"_

 _"It is **not**!"_

 _"You said you wanted to be my girlfriend-"_

 _"-That's not asking you out!"_

 _"-Ergo, implying you wanted to go out with me-"_

 _"Where are you pulling this out from-"_

 _"I'm just explaining to you what happened-"_

 _"-Except that's **not** what happened!"_

* * *

"Well, yeah." Everyone laughed at my story. "They didn't even realize that I was watching nor realized that the bell rang." I chuckled. "But all in all, that is how they happened, ladies and gentlemen." I smiled, looking at my two best friends from their seat. "Now, to the bride and groom themselves," I began. "I think we all know that marriage isn't all butterflies and rainbows." I said. "But like what you two have vowed, through thick and thin, you stay together and everything will be better."

I looked around the room with a smile. "I wish the both of you the best." I bowed slightly and made my way down the stage with a bright smile.

I don't know how they ended up engaged, in the first place. They never told us. But all I know is that they're married now. They're going to stay together for as long as they both will live. I know it. Everyone knows it. No divorce, no cheating, no nothing like that. And I'm sure. Because it's them; _Lucaya_.

I look to the two newly weds, arms wrapped around each other, listening to the Maid of Honor, Riley's speech.

"Hey Lucas, Maya." I called out quietly from my seat, curiousity getting the better of me. "How exactly did Lucas propose- assuming that it **was** Lucas that proposed."

Maya clicked her tongue irritably, rolling her eyes, before turning her attention back to Riley.

Lucas smiled. "Well, buddy," He began. "It was Maya's fault."

"What?" I look at them both, confused. "What do you mean?"

He simply chuckled as Maya hit his shoulder gently. "I planned a romantic evening, so that I could proposed." He began. "But Maya kind of ruined it." He grinned.

* * *

 _"You know what?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, heels in hand as she stormed away from him. "I don't get you!" She said accusingly, turning and pointing a finger at him angrily. "Why did you even bother with this relationship, when all you've been doing all along was flirt and flirt and flirt-"_

 _"Look, Maya!" He called out after her, finally only a few steps away from her. "That's not how it is-"_

 _"Oh yeah?!" She turned to him again, yelling at the top of her lungs, with her tear-stained face. "Then what is it?!"_

 _He stared momentarily, thinking about the damage the misinformation brought. "Maya..." He takes a step towards her, checking to see if she would move away or allow him to come any closer. "Baby.." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever Emma said isn't true..." He cradled her head close to his chest and kissed her forehead lovingly._

 _She continued to sob and cry loudly into his chest. "I love you, Lucas..." She cried, wrapping her arms around his waist._

 _He smiled at her words. "I love you, too, Maya..." He said, pulling away slightly and stooping a little to meet her gaze. "You should know better than whatever that girl told you, that I would never look at any other girl the way I look at you..."_

 _She sobbed, resting her head on his chest. "I know.." She whined. "It's just that- I was **scared,** Lucas..." She began, quietly. "My dad was cheating on my mom- that's why he left us..."_

 _He could hear her voice quiver and he just knew the tears won't stop any time soon. "Sh..." He tried his best to coo her into calming down, holding her close and comforting her. "I won't leave you..." He said quietly._

 _She pulled back slightly from his embrace and glared. "How do you even know that?!" She hissed. "You could meet another girl some time soon, and she might be **the** one and then you might realize that you don't even really love me-"_

 _"No," He cut her off, with a short chaste kiss on her lips. "No, there won't be any other girl..." He said. "You're the **only** girl."_

 _Her lips quivered and she shook her head. "I'm not good enough for-"_

 _"Stop." He said sternly, locking eyes with hers. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence." He warned._

 _She stared at him._

 _"You are more than perfect." He said. " **I'm** the one who's not good enough for you..." He leaned in and kissed her before she could utter another word. "And I know it's selfish," He began, trying to catch his breath from their kiss. "But I want to be selfish for once." He smiled, taking a small box out of his pocket, getting down on one knee._

 _"Lucas-"_

 _"Sh.." He smiled up at her. "Let me finish." He said with a deep sigh, holding her free hand in his while his other one clutched the small box tightly. "I want to be selfish when it comes to you." He paused, looking for any changes in her reaction. "I want you to be mine." He said carefully. "And if you say yes," He opened the box, unveiling the ring to the blonde. "You can be selfish, too.." He chuckled nervously. "I will love you, Maya Hart, more and more with each passing day as it has always been."_

 _She couldn't help but cry._

* * *

The evening came to an end, and it was already time to bid the bride and groom farewell as they rode off in their car, to what it seems is headed towards the airport.

"Well, that's their story, folks." I can't help the smile forming on my lips. "But it's definitely not the end of it. In fact, their story's still being written."

* * *

 **Hey guys! If you're reading this, then thanks for doing so. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review as well. Thank you a lot. :)**


End file.
